


Conversations On The Road

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia May Need A Hug, Cars, Cordyn, Driving, Explaining, Falling deeper in love, Fear, Fluff, Good Ardyn Izunia, Humour, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned of Cid Sophiar, Opening Up, Protective Cor Leonis, Talking, Thigh Grabbing, Touching, Whispers, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor is in love with Ardyn he has fully accepted that. Now, the soldier is paying attention to small details like the colour and length of Ardyn's hair and he can't help but wonder how Ardyn would look if his knotty hair was longer?Ardyn, however, is not comfortable with that idea.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Conversations On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Cordyn fluff because I am a complete sucker for it XD
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The wind blew in Ardyn’s face as he hummed along to the radio. He loved going out for drives every now and then. He loved blasting out the radio, smelling the beautiful air and even if it stung a little he loved the warmth of the sun. He was only going to Hammerhead to get his precious car serviced and to have a quick tuneup. On the outside looking in this was nothing special. A simple yet needed road trip. But that was where everyone was wrong. Because today he wasn’t going alone, Cor had asked to come with him and Ardyn could not have been happier. There were a few reasons why Cor had asked to come. One so he could see Cid. two so he could get out of training but also it meant that he and Ardyn could spend a few moments together without Regis, Clarus, Somnus, the guard, everyone being there crowding them. Cor didn’t mind the fact Ardyn was humming away to himself and he had hardly said a word since they drove beyond the wall. It was nice to just sit next to his boyfriend and spend quality time with him. That was when the colour of Ardyn’s hair caught the young soldier’s eyes. It was beautiful. In the sunlight, all the red and purple popped out and danced in the wind very elegantly. Cor could never imagine Ardyn having the traditional raven Lucis Caelum hair, this unique colour just summed up who Ardyn was. 

Wild. Messy. Untameable. Beautiful. Unique. Odd. A little in your face. Cor could not help but admire it. Really gently he touched the ends of the short mess and it just captivated the soldier even more. Shit. Cor knew he must have really fallen hard for this man to even consider paying attention to the smallest details like his hair. Oh well. 

Ardyn let out a chuckle in time with the music as he glanced over to the passenger seat. “You are playing with my hair today! That makes a change!” 

“It’s… I can’t describe how it feels.” Cor said confused. It didn’t really feel like normal hair and he didn’t understand why he hadn’t noticed that up until this point. 

“What soft? With a touch of darkness.” Ardyn winked and placed his hand on Cor’s thigh as they continued on with their drive. 

“No. Soft just different.” 

“I am a very hard person to explain, my dear. But I would settle on darkness not different.” 

“Darkness isn’t who you are, Ass Hat.” Cor sigh, shuffling closer to Ardyn, with his fingers still intertwined within his hair. 

“Shhh. Don’t tell everyone my secret.” Ardyn whispered with a laugh. 

That made Cor laugh. As he continued to play with Ardyn’s hair, and his boyfriend seemed to really enjoy this treatment, Cor couldn’t help but think of the different hairstyles Ardyn must have had in his long life. Surely he hadn’t kept to the same cut for over 2000 years that would just be insane. However, Cor could not think of a time where Ardyn’s hair was any longer or shorter than what it was now. Did it even grow anymore? Was that reason why he hadn’t changed it? Or was it simply that he liked to keep to one hairstyle for a certain amount of centuries and then spice things up a bit. As much as Cor loved Ardyn’s hair how it was, he wouldn’t mind seeing another look from a photograph perhaps? 

Still staring at his boyfriend’s hair Cor asked. “Have you ever thought about growing it out?” 

“Pardon, darling?” 

“Your hair.” 

“Ummm…” Ardyn winced retracting his hand from Cor’s thigh to change gear. He didn’t return it to Cor’s leg afterwards. 

“I think it would really suit you.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart… but no. I won’t be doing that.” Ardyn shook his head, nervously tapping against the wheel. 

“How come?” Cor asked raising an eyebrow but he didn’t get an explanation and he was confused why Ardyn had removed his hand. That was odd. Ardyn always loved over-explaining things to the point where they became boring. Cor finally let go of Ardyn’s hair and asked feeling a little bit like a twat. “I have stepped somewhere you don’t want me too, haven’t I?” 

Ardyn gave Cor a soft smile and shook his head again. “No. It’s just, I haven’t let my hair get long since I was mortal.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Cor cringed. Yep. That was a certain aspect of his life Ardyn did not like sharing and Cor had trod in it. Great. 

“Don’t be so silly it’s not you’re fault. And it is perfectly alright.” Ardyn smiled, going back to a happy demeanour and putting his hand on Cor’s thigh again. “It was a nightmare to look after.”

Phew. At least he hadn’t upset his boyfriend in any way. That was the last thing Cor wanted to do. Because Ardyn seemed more comfortable, the soldier just thought he would ask Ardyn more about it. There was no harm in it, surely? 

“Was it even more knotty than it is now?” Cor joked. 

“Yes, I had to tie it up all the time. Riding a Chocobo with it like that… the horror.” Ardyn shuddered.

“Okay.”

Cor went quiet then and Ardyn didn’t know what to make of it at first. Yes, he may not be comfortable talking about this subject, having his hair long did hold many painful memories for him. But Cor was his boyfriend. He should feel happy talking to him about any subject he saw fit unless Ardyn said it was not appropriate to discuss and politely asked to leave the conversation to rest. He expected no less from Cor. It was a little odd for Cor to suddenly stop talking. 

Ardyn squeezed Cor’s thigh and said lightly. “What’s wrong?” 

“You just seem like you want to change the subject.” Cor shrugged, he wasn’t bothered. Ardyn was clearly uncomfortable talking about this, he was just saving him the trouble of telling him to be quiet. 

That was when Ardyn stopped the car. He pulled into the side of the road and put it out of gear. It was time for a more serious chat he felt. Ardyn turned to face Cor and looked into those beautiful blue icy eyes that he was lucky enough to wake up to each and every morning. Ardyn gently stroked Cor’s leg and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Sweetheart. Listen to me. There are certain things about my life that... really hurt. Being mortal, all of it, is one of them. I just… don’t…” Ardyn trailed off not really sure how to explain it. 

Cor returned the smile and filled in the gaps. “It’s okay we don’t have to talk about it.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. One day I would love to share every aspect of my life with you, I would like us to get to that point. I love you… and having my hair long…. it reminds all that I have lost, the people, the person I was, everything. Bad things happened when I get upset.” 

Cor quickly moved in closer and kissed Ardyn on the lips. He never wanted Ardyn to feel like that. Cor loved Ardyn back with everything he had and seeing him upset in whatever way was just wrong in the soldier’s eyes. Especially if Somnus had been the cause of Ardyn’s distress. Cor pulled away and looked into Ardyn’s honey-filled eyes. 

“It’s okay. And I am always here if you do get upset.”

“I know you are darling. Thank you.” Ardyn smirked, kissing Cor on the mouth again. If they had had this conversation after seeing Mr Sophair, Ardyn would not mind driving his car to a more secretive spot. 

Cor put his hand on top of the one that was stroking his thigh and tried to make Ardyn see that he understood where he was coming from. There were still things that were in the past Cor would like to keep locked away. “That’s alright. I still haven’t told you everything about my parents yet. These things I guess come with time.” 

“They do.” Ardyn nodded and got the car back on the road. But Cor’s wording was playing on Ardyn’s mind and he couldn’t help btu ask. “Do you want to talk about your parents?” 

“Maybe not right now.” Cor admitted. 

“We are a right pair.” Ardyn laughed. 

“Suppose we are.”

They decided to lay that conversation to rest for the time being. They could always pick it up another day. It wasn’t like the past was going away any time soon. Before the pair knew it they were about to turn into the garage and something dropped in Ardyn’s stomach. He did not want to be here. He did not want to ask Cid to help him out with his car. No, it was okay. He could do this. He was not scared of a mere mortal. He was not. 

“Here we are.” Ardyn said in a cheery voice, masking his discomfort. 

“You okay?” Cor asked giving him a knowing look. 

“Yes. I just think Mr Sophair won’t be in a good mood that’s all.” 

Cor rolled his eyes and kissed Ardyn on the cheek as he knew no one was around to see it and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “I’ll protect you, Ass Hat.” 

“That makes me feel tons better, my darling.”

Was the lie that Ardyn kept telling himself. Cid scared the crap out of him. 


End file.
